Edward Lupin
(paternal grandmother) † *Edward Tonks (maternal grandfather) † *Andromeda Tonks (maternal grandmother) *Remus Lupin (father) † *Nymphadora Lupin (mother) † *Lupin family *Tonks family *House of Black |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Lupin family *Tonks family *Potter family *Weasley family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff |marital = }} Edward Remus "Teddy" LupinPottermore - New From J. K. Rowling - Remus Lupin (b. April, 1998) was a half-blood wizard, the only child of the late Remus and Nymphadora Lupin , and was like his mother a Metamorphmagus. Teddy was named in honour of Nymphadora's father, Edward Tonks who was murdered shortly before his birth, and his father Remus who was murdered during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter was named as his godfather.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Teddy was raised by his maternal grandmother Andromeda, with help from his godfather. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2009. During his time at Hogwarts Teddy was Sorted into Hufflepuff house and in his seventh year was appointed Head Boy. Biography Early life Edward "Teddy" Lupin was born in April, 1998 to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He was named in honour of his maternal grandfather Edward Tonks. On 2 May, 1998, his mother and father both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving him with his maternal grandmother Andromeda Tonks. Unfortunately, both Teddy's parents died in the battle, leaving him an orphan and was therefore raised by his grandmother2007 Bloomsbury Chat with J. K. Rowling and usually spent much of his time with the Potter and Weasley families. Hogwarts years Since he was born in April 1998, Teddy began his education in the magical arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 2009. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff. Teddy, described as a "lanky, half-werewolf", attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup with his family, but Rita Skeeter, who wrote a scathing article that he featured in, felt he was behaving in a very shameful way, as he sought out dark corners and was constantly snogging Victoire Weasley''Pottermore'' - [http://www.pottermore.com/en/daily-prophet/qwc2014/2014-07-08/dumbledores-army-reunites New from J.K. Rowling: Daily Prophet ("Dumbledore's Army Returns", 8 July 2014)]. During the final of the Quidditch World Cup between Bulgaria and Brazil, Teddy and Victoire seemed to be, as reported by Rita Skeeter, "far more interested in what they were saying to each other than" the match. This caused Bill to swap seats with his "now sulky" daughter. Later, Bill took his attention off his daughter, allowing her and Teddy to "find their way back into adjacent seats".Bulgaria vs Brazil 2014 Quidditch World Cup final He was made Head Boy in his seventh year. That year, James Sirius Potter was Sorted into Gryffindor, much to Teddy's disappointment. After Hogwarts On 1 September, 2017 Teddy came to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to see off Victoire Weasley, with whom he was in a romantic relationship, in which case, they were distantly related through marriage. It was remarked that it would be nice if he was an official member of the Potter/Weasley family. Of the three Potter children, he seemed to be the closest with the youngest, Lily Luna. She didn't laugh at his relationship with Victoire Weasley, unlike her brother James Sirius. Lily very much hoped Victoire and Teddy would get married so that he would become a real part of their family. Teddy Lupin did not become a werewolf like his father. He was, however, a Metamorphmagus, like his mother.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 Possessions * Wand: It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Teddy and his family traveled to Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and there he bought his wand. His wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. Relationships Family and Nymphadora Lupin, his late parents]] Teddy's mother and father were murdered by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov during the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving their son an orphan. Teddy was thus brought up by his maternal grandmother (Andromeda Tonks) and saw a lot of the Potter and Weasley families,JK Rowling web chat, 30th July visiting at least four times a week for dinner. On his mother's side, Teddy is also related to the Black and Malfoy families; Narcissa Malfoy is his great-aunt, Lucius Malfoy is his great-uncle, making Draco Malfoy his second cousin once removed and Scorpius Malfoy his second cousin. His mother's murderer, the late Bellatrix Lestrange, was also his great-aunt. Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange is also his great-uncle. His grandmother and two great-aunts's cousins, Sirius Black and Regulus Black are his first cousins twice removed. Harry Potter, of whom Remus and Nymphadora deeply trusted and always liked, was asked by the couple to become Teddy's godfather, to which Harry accepted. Harry Potter , his godfather and possible father figure]] Harry Potter was Teddy's godfather and a close friend of his parents. In March 1998 Remus asked Harry to be Teddy's godfather, and Harry gladly accepted. After Remus and Tonks were murdered in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry helped Teddy's maternal grandmother raise him and by 2017, Harry and Teddy were clearly very close. When Harry's children wanted Teddy to move in with the Potters, Harry mentioned that Teddy had been coming to their home for dinner four times a week, and that he practically lived with them already. The Potter kids were also thrilled at the idea that Teddy, who was seen kissing Victoire Weasley (the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley) might officially become a part of their family. In 1998, as Harry was planning to break in to the Lestrange vault, he wondered if he was becoming as reckless as a godfather to Teddy as Sirius Black had been to him. With helping Andromeda raise Teddy, Harry possibly became a father figure towards him, as Harry could understand how Teddy felt without parents. Victoire Weasley By 2014 presumably Teddy and Victoire were already in a relationship, as Rita Skeeter wrote of them snogging often. So much, in fact, they had their own section in Rita's article. The two of them sat together during the final match between Bulgaria and Brazil, but seemed more interested in talking than watching the match. On 1 September, 2017, Teddy came to see his girlfriend off for another year at King's Cross Station. Lily Potter, expressed her wish that Teddy and Victoire would marry someday, making Teddy an official part of the extended Weasley-Potter clan. Etymology *"Edward" is derived from the Old English words ead, meaning "blessed", and weard, meaning "guard", and has been the name of many members of the English nobility and royalty. Behind the Name: Edward *The name "Remus" comes from the brothers Romulus and Remus, the legendary brothers who fought in their adulthood, and of whom Romulus became the founder of Rome, who were raised by wolves. Interestingly, Romulus was the codename used by Ted's father on Potterwatch. *"Lupin" derives from the Latin lupus meaning "wolf". Behind the scenes *Luke Newberry was cast as Ted Lupin in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, but he was cut from the ending of the film and he is only mentioned by Remus to Harry.http://ajmanagement.co.uk/clientDetail.asp?intClientID=157 Teddy also does not appear in any of the deleted scenes on the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 DVD and Blu-ray. *Teddy's origins are supposed to reflect Harry's, who lost both parents to Voldemort as well. However, unlike Harry, Teddy grows up in a new and safe world, surrounded by loving family and friends.J.K. Rowling: I wanted to kill parents, MSBNC.com interview, 29th July 2007 *Both Teddy and Victoire Weasley have fathers who were attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. *J.K. Rowling stated that part of the reason she wrote the epilogue was to inform many eventual heartbroken readers that although Teddy never knew his parents, he was surrounded by friends and family that cared deeply for him and had a pleasant childhood. *Teddy shares many traits with Neville Longbottom: both of their parents were injured by Death Eaters (Teddy's parents died, while Neville's parents were driven insane), both of these incidents involved Bellatrix Lestrange, and both were raised by their grandmothers, Andromeda and Augusta, respectively. *Both Teddy and Victoire have mothers with unique traits; Fleur Delacour has Veela blood, and Nymphadora Tonks was a Metamorphmagus. *Teddy and Sirius Black are first cousins twice removed. *Victoire and Teddy are fourth cousins once removed, as both are distant descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *Teddy is the second cousin of Scorpius Malfoy. *Ted is named after Edward Tonks, his maternal grandfather. *Following Teddy's birth, Remus Lupin stated to the occupants of Shell Cottage that Teddy had changed his hair colour from black to ginger in the hour since he had been born. This suggests that Teddy's natural hair colour could in fact be black like that of his great aunt Bellatrix and first cousin twice removed, Sirius Black. *In a Privet Drive scene at the beginning of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, Tonks almost announces that she is pregnant before she is interrupted by Mad-Eye Moody. *Teddy is like his godfather, Harry Potter, in a lot of ways. First, they both lost their parents to Voldemort; James and Lily Potter died when Voldemort came to their home, and Remus and Nymphadora died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Second, they both grew up with family; Harry grew up with his uncle, Vernon, aunt, Petunia, and cousin, Dudley, and Teddy grew up with his grandmother Andromeda. Third, they were both in infancy when their parents died; Harry was one, Teddy wasn't even a month old. Fourth, both their fathers were Marauders. *Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff House, the same House as his mother, Nymphadora Tonks. *Ted is the only known canon Hufflepuff Head boy. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) *Pottermore'' Notes and references ru:Тедди Люпин de:Ted Lupin es:Ted Lupin fr:Ted Lupin fi:Ted Lupin it:Ted Lupin no:Theodor Lupus pl:Ted Remus Lupin Category:1998 births Category:Articles related to werewolves Category:British individuals Category:Disowned members of the House of Black Category:Half-bloods Category:Head Boys Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Lupin family Category:Males Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Only children Category:Orphans Category:Sorted in 2009 Category:Tonks family Category:Wizards